Full Cycle
by AmyLouisePalmer
Summary: This is a Novella set after breaking dawn in the point of view of Renesmee. I hope you all like it : howeveer it is unfinished. I like to build it chapter by chapter. Renesmee has now fully matured and is face with the pressure of being immortal. Her life would seem simple to most but she is faced with tragic situations and bad consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Forever

Blood covered over her skeletal face that swarmed the room with a smell I couldn't even comprehend. Her eyes were empty, lifeless. I felt my heart sink; I have stayed with her for what seemed forever, even though it was hell. Dragging her down and draining her of life unintentionally. These are the memories I face every day, the haunting feeling as I was passed over and taken away from a horrible scene, stressing over what was happening and knowing something was wrong. How could a new born even understand the raw emotion of this tragedy, well that's it I guess. I'm definitely not a child, not a normal one anyway. I think anyone could see that if they were around me long enough. One reason could be because I drink blood to survive, but the main reason is because I age much faster than the normal child and now at the age of seven I am in the body, mentality and overall maturity of a seventeen year old and have stopped ageing at all. All this is down to my DNA, crossing the human and vampire genetics to create a hybrid.

This to anyone would sound like a dream, being immortal and strong but like anything it definitely has its draw backs. Humans would see a group of teenagers hanging out together when in reality they are my parents. Even my grandparents look too young to be parents to me. Sometimes I wish for a normal life. One where I don't have to be extra careful when around humans or fragile objects. One where I can be whatever I want to be. Most of all one where I don't feel constantly watched.

I still remember the cold touch of Aro's hand as I showed him the state my poor mother was in and the cruel look of pleasure on his face when I showed him the sight of the blood. I still feel his gaze on me and know this war is not yet over. I have been told many times that when the Volturi want something they get it, and it just so happens to be my mother, father, aunt and myself that they want.

It's relaxing up here where I am. I love to climb and be in the trees, to feel the air brushing my cheeks with the birds cheeping. I drift off into a dream like world and listen to the sounds of nature.

"Nessie!" A voice that broke my concentration yelled and of course I know who it is. After all only one person calls me that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Written in the wind

I jumped off of the branch and landed with a loud thud on the ground. As I guessed it was Jake, I could smell him a mile off. How could I possibly describe the smell of Jake? First of all he smells damp almost like when a dog has been for a run in a river and gotten dirty. Not an unpleasant smell, just a very earthy one. Then there is a hint of cedar wood incense which was used for spiritual healing purposes in his tribe. Finally there is the last smell, the best of all. It is the smell of Jake, It's like freshly cut grass in the morning that blows with the wind and travels with different flowers from blue bells to roses and ends with a warm fire and a slight musk.

I looked around myself and knew he was playing tricks on me but I could smell him through the bushes. Not just that but I noticed a trail of clothes on the floor leading to where the scent was strongest, even a human could figure it out.

"Oh where are you? I can't see you anywhere Jake" the words just flew out of my mouth "Jake this isn't funny, I'm scared I think I just saw a huge wolf in the bushes" With that Jake flew through the air and landed on me growling. As I started in to his dark chocolate eyes I started to giggle.

"Jake, get off me, you're ruining my new jeans" I cried. He grunted at me then slowly walked off with his clothes in his mouth.

"Is it just that I'm too much for you?" He joked from round the corner.

"No not at all" I laughed "and stop calling me Nessie, you know I hate it"

"Oh so what should I call you then? The whole mouthful that is Renesmee?" He said smugly with a huge grin on his face.

"Eugh, no, just Ren"I answered "What were you calling me for anyway?"

"Oh Bella wants you" of course I have to call my Mum Bella because she is only a Year Older than me in appearance and it would just look ridiculous. "It's Charlie"

"What about Charlie?" I shouted. Charlie, the grandfather that is human. But I love him so much; he has this dry sense of humour that no one else understands but us. The grandfather who just two years ago realised Mum wasn't aging and that I look about ten years older than I should be. He took it relatively well considering his whole belief system was practically shattered but he had Sue to help understand and calmed him down before he attacked Dad with his shot gun (not that it would have done any harm what so ever). She has really helped him so much, he is really a different man now they are together. I'm glad they have found happiness. It just really makes me wonder sometimes, is love fate?

All my life Jake has been there, and honestly I do love him. But I'm not sure whether it is true love or just like a brother. I feel as if it has been programed in to me, that I am forced to love someone without a choice. The thought alone gives me a feeling of claustrophobia and that the trees are closing in on me, but I always ground myself here listening to the birds while walking even if the air surrounding is overwhelmed with Jake.

"He's in hospital" He answered, I gasped in shock as if all the air from the world had been removed. I don't even understand how this was possible when I don't have the need to breath but I was happening and I felt darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truth be told

I ran as fast as I could, breaking the branches in my way and ignoring anything around me. Even I there were humans hiking I wouldn't even slow down to look normal, that was the last thing on my mind right now, Charlie's in hospital. What's wrong with him? Is he ok. These are the times when I realise how short a human's life can really be and how I will live eternally watching human I love perish.

It was then I got to the house I bolted through the glass doors where Bella, Carlisle and Alice standing together. "What's happened?" I screamed "What's happened to Charlie!" My voice sounded croaky as if I hadn't fed for a week. My eyes blazed with anger, I could feel my whole body shiver with panic. Bella came over to me grasping my shoulder; swiftly I brushed it off in anger. Why was she getting touchy with me in this situation? Is she trying to tell me something? Is Charlie dead? Oh please don't say that he is dead. I felt a chill fall down my spine raising the hairs on my arms.

"Charlie is in hospital Renesmee" Bella said sobbing "he's had a heart attack"

"What, Is...Is he ok. Please tell me he's ok" I begged. This felt like my heart had been ripped out. If Charlie dies I have no one, no one outside of the vampires and shape shifters anyway.

"Yes Renesmee he's ok, He is stabilized but he is very weak" Carlisle answered.

"Can I go to see him in the hospital? Please, I need to see him"

"No Renesmee that would be a too larger risk, I'm sorry"

I looked around the room and remembered Alice in the corner. Her usual Pixie hair had drooped like a sad puppy's tail. Her eyes were full of pain.

"Alice! You can see the future; tell me he will be ok. Please" I wept.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, My powers are limited. They are based on decisions. It is not Charlie's choice if he'd…"

"You can say it you know" I growled at Alice.

"If he dies." she replied.

My world crashed and shattered I ran to my room crying with pain. How could this happen? Charlie was my only outside friend. Now I have no one. I leapt out of my window on to the tree climbing down to the ground. I ran to the field. That was the place where Bella and Edwards love truly sparked. But it was also the place where battles were fought and hell was raised. I sat amongst the blue bells sobbing. When a Strange dark figure came out of the bushes towards me and a dark familiar voice said "hello Renesmee"


End file.
